


Hungering for More

by Saraste



Series: Nwalin week 2019 [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Nwalin week 2019, Vampire Nori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: If one catches Nori's attention, you'll be the envy of all, but there might be a catch to Nori's attentions, even if he leaves you sated.





	Hungering for More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nwalin week 2019, Day 5: ~~hot~~ /cold.  
> Beta-read by the delightful katajainen. All remaining mistakes are my own.

’You’re so cold,’ Dwalin remarks, after Nori’s lips have claimed his own in a kiss which had been long yet too short at the same time, after Nori had shepherded him into the privacy of the library of the ancestral home of the Durin family, shut the rest of the party outside with the click of a locking door and pressed Dwalin against the wall, intent to have him right there, it had seemed.

He’s had Dwalin’s lips and got his pulse racing and left him hungering for more.

A cool hand touches Dwalin’s cheek, caressing it with a steely strength which belies the seeming frailty of Nori’s lithe body, a body that has led Dwalin around like a youth, has pressed him against unforgiving wood and kissed the breath and common sense out of him. ‘Well, I have an inkling that you’ll warm me up soon enough,’ Nori all put purrs, chuckling a little, his voice  _ pushes _ at Dwalin all the same, makes him want to lose his defenses, stop caring that anyone could unlock the library door at any moment and find them in a compromising position, not that Nori would care for that, for he is notorious of not caring and bedding men and women alike, making the young ones vye for his attention and the parents disapprove and tut, when in secret none of them would have declined Nori’s advances, had they been offered. 

Dwalin’s reputation might be ruined for having gone off with Nori, but he finds himself very much indifferent to the fact. All he needs in the moment is Nori. Nothing else matters.

With no conscious thought of his own Dwalin lets his hands settle proprietarily over Nori’s shapely backside, covered almost indecently snugly in impeccably tailored wool under his coat tails. There’s nothing out of fashion in the ensemble which accentuates this gorgeous person in his arms, makes him look like the perfect dandy, all the way down to the long russet hair spilling down over slim shoulders in gently curling cascades Dwalin’s aching to run his fingers through as… Nori bends down to his neck, kissing the throbbing vein there, a slim hand caressing the length of his sinew and muscle almost hypnotizingly, running one delicate slim finger along the line of his pulse, following it with the flat of his tongue in one long deliberate swipe. The wood behind Dwalin’s back is not hard at all, he notices.

‘Yes, you’ll do nicely, indeed…  _ Dwalin _ .’ His name is like the filthiest invocation, passing those luscious lips, being uttered in that voice that doesn’t demand but suggests obedience. Nori bends soft sweet lips to Dwalin’s obligingly craned neck and kisses there, sucks and sighs. 

Dwalin’s body responds and he fills, can  _ feel  _ Nori chuckling against his neck, caressing his pulse, kiss him  _ deeper _ .

*

Nori’s eyes had looked on him predator-sharp on the dance-floor, his presence drowning out the whispers and music, the swish of silk gowns. Leading Dwalin, Nori’s body had been moving with a liquid ease while Dwalin had known the steps but floundered, yet, having managed a dance with Nori, become envied by all. Dwalin had felt like he shouldn’t have looked Nori straight into those too-keen eyes, why, he couldn’t have said, but he had, and been lost.

*

‘Will I?’ he hears himself asking in reply to some utterance made eons ago, sounding far off, wanting nothing more than to please Nori, to do everything he says, uncaring of the wet sounds at his neck; the sharp sweet nip of teeth is maddening and making him ache, uncaring that it makes him appear as if he were a but schoolboy, ready to come for a kiss from a pretty person. Nori is not just any old pretty person.

Dwalin jerks at an especially sharp nip but it’s followed by exquisite, all-consuming bliss.

His pulse roars in his ears and forgets  _ everything _ . There is nothing but the pleasure of Nori against him, the distant wet sounds, the plump, soft lips at his throat, sucking a love bite.

He feels long, slim fingers on him, hears the murmurs of  _ so good for me, here, let me help, oh, Dwalin, so eager for me _ in his ears. He throbs and aches and peaks, all in a flash, a delicate touch on his flesh, a sucking sharpness at his pulse. He drowns in it, that wave of pleasure washing over him, lets it take him under. He’s aware of Nori pressing one last kiss to his neck, and lick at the tender skin there, making him shiver and twitch, responses valiant where the flesh is weak,  even when he’s grown drowsy. He sighs into the darkness of a dreamless slumber, guided into it by sure hands and shapeless whispers into his ear, the sweet tinkle of Nori’s laughter.

Later, he wakes to a fire crackling in the hearth, and finds himself sitting in one of the wingback chairs by the library fireplace. He’s been tucked back into his trousers, collar and necktie firmly in place again, in a perfect Erebor knot, as his fumbling shaking fingers can attest.

He’s alone, save for the sharp sweet memory of Nori and his lips at his neck, and the hunger for  _ more _ .  

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing vampire!Nori so much (and katajainen asked for more) that I'll definitely write more in this verse.


End file.
